The Chia-Lupe
by Tom and Blaze Hedgehog
Summary: Crystal, a Lupe, likes Chias. She one day finds a Chia that changes her life, but the alpha-male won't accept it. Written by Blaze. R & R! Now finished!
1. Part 1

I'm trying to decide whether or not to submit this story to Neopets for the Neopian Times. Please read and review and say if you think so! Note that this story isn't finished yet.  
  
The Chia-Lupe  
Part 1  
  
Crystal layed atop a cliff, staring out into the plains with her emerald-green eyes. Her crystal-blue fur blew in the wind, ruffling it slightly. Her head was rest on her front paws, and her back legs were sprawled out behind her. Her tail lay still, she was not feeling very happy at the moment.  
She lifted up her head, looking back at her pack, the Ayon Lupe pack. She was the outcast of the group. Sure, she had friends in it, but she didn't hang out with them much. She watched Magik and Sunshine play around. Magik was Crystal's brother, and Sunshine was her sister. They were both younger than her. They were only a year old, and still annoying pups. She was turning seven, and she really looked forward to it.  
Papaya, Crystal's light green mother, watched her pups play with her mate, Ayah. Ayah was a fire Lupe, very strong, very fierce. Crystal always thought her mother had picked a weird mate, since they had such different attitudes.  
Ayah was the alpha-male. He was watching the pups with no interest. He grunted as the pups rolled around and bumped into his feet. He bared his teeth, a low rumble emitting from his mouth. The pups sat up, whimpered at him, got on their stomachs, and whimpered more. Papaya nuzzled Ayah under his chin and he stopped growling. He got up and walked to the rest of his pack.  
Runner, a white Lupe, was Crystal's best friend. He was a year older than her. He had just turned eight. He was roughly playing with his brother Taiga, a green Lupe. Ayah walked past them as Runner began to put his mouth around Taiga's neck. Runner stopped, his mouth half open, half around Taiga's neck. Ayah eyed them with his red eyes, grunted, and kept walking.  
Skye and Hamakaze, Runner and Taiga's parents, got up from their laying position and barked a greeting to Ayah. Ayah stopped, nodded to them, and started to walk again. Skye and Hamakaze looked at each other, and layed back down.  
Hayai layed in her mother's grasp madly. Her mother, Amai, was giving her a bath. Hayai did have a father once, but was killed in a battle against another pack of Lupes for land. Hayai hardly remembered her father, Arai. He died when she was only two years old. She was five now.  
Amai stopped cleaning Hayai when Ayah came by. She really didn't like Ayah, since he never helped Arai when he was getting attacked. Amai just gave Ayah a look of greeting, Ayah growled, and kept walking up the hill. Hayai barked.  
Crystal sighed. When Ayah went on top of the hill, it meant he was looking for prey. They ate Chia, just like the other Lupe packs do. Crystal stayed behind with the little pups, since she hated hunting Chias. She would so much rather be a vegetarian, but she had no choice.  
Crystal once tried not eating meat, and just eating fruit. But it didn't work- there were hardly any trees in The Great Plains. She starved herself for a week, and finally gave up.  
Ayah howled his hunting song. Papaya, Skye, Hamakaze, and Arai got up, nudging their pups to go with Crystal. The pups ran to Crystal, and Runner trotted behind them.  
She stood up when Runner came. Crystal had a little crush on him, but she never showed it. The pups went back to playing, and Crystal and Runner sat together, watching the pack run away.  
"I can't wait till the day I get to hunt," Runner admitted. "Just a year to go and Ayah will let me go along."  
The rest of their pack soon disappeared from the hill.  
"Why do you want to?" Crystal asked. "It's so mean . . . Killing all those little helpless Chias."  
"Crystal, Chia's are made for a purpose," claimed Runner. "If they weren't here, us Lupes and a lot of other species wouldn't be alive."  
"I know . . ." Said Crystal, putting her head down. "It's just not fair."  
There was a long pause.  
All of a sudden, Magik jumped on Crystal's back.  
"C'mon, pway with me, bowing Lupe!" Magik said. 'Bowing' meant 'boring.' Magik had trouble saying his 'l's' and 'r's' properly.  
Crystal never played with anyone. That's how she got her nickname: 'Boring Lupe.' Once and a while she'd play with Runner, but not often. She liked being alone.  
Crystal wiggled so Magik would slide off her back. Soon a little thud was heard, the thud came from Magik falling on his bottom.  
"Fine then!" Magik shouted, running back to the other pups.  
Runner turned his head and watched the pups play.  
"I'll play with you guys," Runner said, turning around and laying by them.  
"Okay!" The pups shouted.  
They all pounced on Runner. Runner laughed, and started playing with them.  
"Watch them, please," Crystal said.  
"Okay!" Runner shouted over the pup's voices.  
Crystal walked down the cliff. Once she was up the hill, she saw her pack coming, dragging a piece of kill. Crystal sighed, turning her head. She howled the song that meant 'food's here,' and Runner and the pups ran to them all quickly.  
The Lupes dropped the food, and the pups started to dig in. Ayah barked furiously. The pups whimpered, and backed off. Ayah turned to their parents.  
"You must teach your pups manners! The alpha-male always eats first," he growled.  
The females licked Ayah quickly on the face in apology, the males layed on their backs, showing their white bellies. It was the sign of apology and 'you are the leader.'  
Crystal sighed as Ayah started to dig in. Soon he signaled that the others could start, since he was no longer very hungry. The others dug in, and Crystal walked off.  
She followed her pack's scent to see where they had made their kill. She had always went back to see if there were any survivors. If there were any, she'd bring them to a Chia pack. She didn't hate Chias like most other Lupes do.  
The scent soon stopped, and Crystal looked around. She heard a little whimpering. Crystal looked around for the survivor.  
Alright! Crystal thought to herself, another Chia to save!  
She followed the Chia's sent. It led to the small patch of bushes. She lifted up her paw, and moved it gently aside. There sat a small, green Chia, with its hands to its eyes. It was crying.  
The Chia removed its hands from its face and looked up. Its large, yellow eyes suddenly showed fear.  
"Please! Don't hurt me!" The little Chia shouted.  
It started to get up, but Crystal grabbed it's hair gently with her teeth, picked it out fo the bushes, and set it out near her.  
"I'm not going to hurt you," she said. "I want to save you."  
The Chia blinked. "Save me? But you're a Lupe! Lupes eat Chias!"  
"I'm a different kind of Lupe. I like Chias. I like saving Chias who's family has been killed."  
The Chia just blinked at Crystal.  
"My pack is the one who just attacked," she said.  
"Oh," the Chia said. "I'm all alone now. My mommy pushed me in these bushes, and she never came back to save me."  
Crystal sat next to the Chia. "What's your name?"  
"Tiny," the Chia said.  
Crystal giggled. "That name fits you. Mine's Crystal. How old are you?"  
"I'm a half year old."  
"Let's say we go find you a new pack, eh buddy?" Crystal asked, getting up.  
"Sure!" Tiny shouted.  
He got up, and started to walk with Crystal out in the open.  
Crystal heard her mother sing the song of return.  
She ignored it. 


	2. Part 2

The Chia-Lupe  
Part 2  
  
Crystal walked with Tiny up and down the hills of The Great Plains. She enjoyed his company very much. She felt really bad that his mother was killed by her pack and he was only a half month old.  
Tiny giggled and jumped on Crystal's back.  
"Piggyback!" Tiny shouted gleefully as he tugged on her back hair.  
Crystal laughed. She couldn't believe she was actually playing with somone!  
I've never got this attached to a Chia before, thought Crystal. I wonder what's so special about him?  
"Wanna run?" Crystal asked him.  
"Yeah!" Tiny shouted.  
"Okay . . . Hold on!" Crystal took off like a bullet, padding through The Great Plains.  
"Yay!" Tiny yelled happily.  
Crystal's fur ruffled in the wind as she ran. The Chia's hair flapped constantly.  
After a lot of running, she soon picked up the scent of a Chia pack.  
The scent said 'The Parol Chia Pack has been here.'  
"I found a Chia pack," announced Crystal.  
Tiny suddenly became silent.  
"Tiny? Are you okay?" She turned her head so she was looking at him.  
Tiny looked like he was going to burst into tears any moment.  
"I don't want to go! I want to stay with you!" Tiny shouted.  
Crystal blinked at him. "You can't . . . I wish you could, though. My pack wouldn't let you stay. I'd be in trouble and I couldn't come back to give you a new pack."  
Tiny sighed. "Okay . . ."  
Crystal followed the scent of the Parol Chia pack.  
She soon stopped in some bushes, and watched the Chia pack with her emerald-green eyes.  
"Hey! Who are they?" Tiny asked.  
"Shh!" Crystal shushed. "Get on the ground."  
Tiny quietly hopped down on the ground and crawled between Crystal's front legs.  
Once they weren't looking, she slowly emerged from the bushes. The Chias turned, looked at her, then gasped.  
"LUPE!" They shouted.  
The parents gathered up their young, and started to run.  
"WAIT!" Crystal shouted. "I'm not going to hurt you! I have a Chia I want you to look after."  
The Chias stopped reluctantly. They turned around, and a gold Chia walked forward.  
"Where is it?" He asked.  
Crystal turned to the bushes. Tiny slowly came out and stood by her front left leg.  
The Chias blinked. "You're not going to hurt us?"  
"No . . . I don't like hurting Chias. I like saving them," Crystal said.  
The gold Chia slowly approached Crystal and Tiny. He was ready to run at any moment.  
"Go on, Tiny," Crystal said.  
Tiny turned and hugged her leg. "Good bye," he said.  
Crystal bent down and nuzzled the top of his head. "Good bye," she said sadly.  
The gold Chia stuck its hand out. Tiny slowly took it, and they went back to the pack. Crystal watched glumly as the pack disappeared into the bushes. Her tail went between her legs and her head drooped.  
She never felt this way about a Chia before.  
  
  
Crystal didn't like the walk home. For some reason, it was too quiet for her.  
She liked the quiet. That Chia made her feel very different.  
Crystal grunted and ran toward her pack. Her stomach growled. She was hungry.  
She ran over the last hill and trotted toward the meat. The other Lupes were done eating. She quickly ate her fill. She loathed every bite.  
Once she was done, she gagged. She didn't want to eat Chia now more than ever.  
Papaya trotted up to her. "Where'd you go?"  
"For a walk," she lied.  
"You were out saving a Chia again, weren't you?" Papaya asked.  
Her mother knew her well. "Yes."  
Crystal walked back to Runner. When he saw her, he stood up and wagged his tail. Runner barked happily.  
Crystal ran to him. Papaya sighed and walked to Ayah.  
"She was saving another Chia," Papaya sighed, laying down.  
"You must keep her from doing that," Ayah said.  
"But I can't tell-Sometimes she goes out for walks, sometimes she saves Chias. She's a smart girl," Papaya admitted.  
"You must follow her then!" Ayah shouted, getting aggrivated.  
"It's not that easy!" Papaya yelled.  
Papaya growled. Ayah growled back.  
Papaya got up and walked away, laying by Skye.  
  
  
"It was great!" Crystal shouted. "I saved another Chia. But this one was different . . . He made me feel weird. He wasn't like the other Chias. The Chia our pack killed was his mother."  
"If you want to stop feeling weird, stop saving Chias," Runner said. "It's a part of life! Lupes eat Chias!"  
Crystal whimpered. "I know . . . I just don't like it."  
"Please don't tell me you're going to be a vegetarian again," Runner pleaded.  
"No . . . I'm not."  
All of a sudden someone jumped on her back.  
Crystal barked madly. "MAGIK! Get off me!"  
Runner stared at the thing on her back. Crystal blinked.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
He picked up a paw and pointed to her back. Tiny was sitting on her!  
"Piggyback!" Tiny shouted.  
"TINY!" Crystal shouted happily.  
"Crystal!" Tiny shouted back.  
Tiny scrambled down her back and came to her face. He hugged her, she nuzzled him.  
"I'm so happy to see you!" Crystal shouted. "I mean . . . What are you doing here? Did the Chias not accept you?"  
"They did . . . But I ran away to be with you!"  
The pups and Runner all stared at the Chia. Tiny scrambled back up on her back.  
"Can we pway with him?" Magik asked.  
"No!" Crystal shouted.  
The pups whimpered and ran off to their parents. Tiny hopped back off.  
He walked to Runner, looking up, his hands behind his back.  
"Hiya! Are you a friend of Crystal's?" Tiny asked.  
"Yeah. I'm her best friend," Runner said.  
Crystal threw Runner a look.  
"Er . . . Best Lupe friend," Runner corrected.  
All of a sudden, a large shadow casted over Runner, Tiny, and Crystal. Runner's eyes widened and he lay down on his back showing his belly. Tiny turned, screamed, and hid under Crystal's chin.  
Crystal blinked. "What's wrong?"  
Someone barked furiously.  
Crystal turned around.  
Ayah was standing right there. 


	3. Part 3

The Chia-Lupe  
Part 3  
  
Ayah snarled, showing his great white fangs.  
Crystal's eyes widened. She whimpered loudly.  
"Show me the Chia." Ayah said.  
Crystal turned to Tiny and nudged him with her nose to go up. Tiny sighed and stood up, walking in front of Ayah.  
Ayah growled and started to sniff him. Tiny stayed still.  
"He smells like you, Crystal . . ." Ayah said quietly. "Is this the Chia you helped?"  
Crystal didn't know whether to tell the truth or not. She looked to Runner with her eyes only. He was sitting normal now, with his head low. He nodded.  
"Yes . . ." Crystal said quietly.  
Ayah eyed the Chia again. "Take him away."  
"But Ayah, he won't stay!" Crystal yelled, standing up.  
"How do you know that?!"  
"Because I put him with a pack! He came back to me!"  
"You're lying . . ."  
"No, I'm not!"  
Ayah growled in her face, baring his teeth. Crystal stared right back at him, not moving.  
"You have to bring him back to the pack," Ayah said sternly.  
"I'm not going to," Crystal said.  
Ayah growled and walked away.  
Runner looked at Crystal, furious.  
"What did you do?! You nearly got us both in horrible trouble! We could have been cast out!" Runner screamed.  
Crystal blinked when Runner said 'cast out.' Runner was silent when he saw her face.  
"Oh, no, Crystal, please don't!"  
"I'm not going to leave, I'm just going to . . . Go away for a while . . ." Crystal said. She seemed to be planning it out as she spoke.  
Runner raised an eyebrow. "And your point?"  
"They'll see how much they need me!"  
Runner looked bewildered. "If you leave, that means I always have to watch the pups, and I'll never get the chance to hunt! That's not fair, Crystal!"  
She smiled. "'Don't worry, I'm sure someone will come and get me by the time you turn nine."  
Tiny was watching them confusedly. "So . . . What's that mean?"  
"That means you and I are going to run away and stay away until my pack will accept us both," Crystal explained.  
"Cool!" Tiny shouted. He hopped on Crystal's back.  
It was about night time and the families were getting ready to go to sleep.  
Runner turned his head as he heard his mother calling for him.  
"Just . . . Be careful, okay?" He sighed.  
"Okay," Crystal smiled. "Don't tell exactly what I said. I'm going to lay down and pretend to go to sleep, and after a while, I'll get up and set off. Just say you woke up and saw Crystal running off and you assumed that she was just off on one of her 'walks.'"  
Runner nodded.  
"Thank you," Crystal said, and she licked his cheek.  
Runner blinked and looked at Crystal, blushing slightly. He ran off to his parents and brother before it became too obvious.  
  
  
The families were asleep. Crystal sat up and touched the top of Tiny's head with her nose. He was buried under her legs so Ayah couldn't tell he was there.  
"Come on . . ." Crystal whispered quietly.  
Tiny yawned quietly and looked up, slipping out from under her legs. He climbed on top of her back.  
She walked quietly across the plain, stopping next to Runner. She nuzzled the side of his face. He opened his eyes and looked up at her, rolling on his stomach and looking up at her.  
"Be careful," Runner mouthed.  
Crystal nodded. She went at a quicker pace, because Runner's family was nearest to the hill where she would be out of sight.  
Runner sighed, watching Crystal walk away. He hoped his love would be all right.  
  
  
Once Crystal got far enough away from the pack's territory, she walked into a patch of bushes and let Tiny get off. He looked extremely tired.  
"Go ahead and sleep, you'll be safe," Crystal soothed.  
Tiny nodded and fell backward, instantly falling asleep.  
Crystal sighed and laid down, resting her head on her paws in front of her. She missed her pack already, and most of all, Runner.  
Her mind started racing. What if in a few days when she still hadn't come back, have claimed her dead? She knew if that was what they decided and she came back, Ayah wouldn't let her come back in the pack.  
She was sure her mother would be worried sick about her. Crystal was her only child.  
She knew Ayah could care less about her. He never looked at her as her daughter, just as another pack member who gets in the way.  
Crystal yawned. She was tired too. But she couldn't fall asleep, she knew there were stray Lupes and other species that would come and eat Tiny and kill her.  
She knocked that thought out of her head. If she thought about it too much, she would return to her pack, and probably wouldn't be allowed back in her pack, only if she let Tiny go.  
Crystal wasn't about to let that happen.  
Part of her said to go back, part of her said to stay. Three quarters of her said to go to sleep, a quarter of her said to stay awake.  
She fell asleep.  
  
  
She dreamt about Runner that night.  
She dreamt that he and her were mates and created a pack of their own. Everyone from the Ayon Lupe pack joined her pack, everyone except Ayah. He wouldn't join.  
And Tiny was a part of the pack. Runner and Crystal had adopted him as their own child, even though he was another species.  
Her pack grew larger over time, and she had a child. They named her Neko. She was a light blue Lupe.  
After a while, Ayah appeared. He challenged Runner to find out who the alpha-male should be. Runner accepted the challenge.  
Ayah lunged at Runner. He opened his mouth, large teeth glistening in the sunlight. He lunged for Runner's neck . . .  
  
  
Crystal awaked with a start. She was panting and sweating horribly.  
She looked around for Tiny. He wasn't there.  
"Tiny?!" Crystal called.  
No answer.  
"Tiny?!" Crystal called again.  
Still no answer.  
Crystal started looking through the bushes.  
"Tiny! Where are you?!"  
Crystal turned the opposite way to go look for him. A white Lupe was standing right in front of her. She shrieked in surprise. She almost knocked heads with him. Crystal recognized who it was. It was Runner!  
And he looked worried.  
"Runner! What are you doing here?!" Crystal yelled.  
Tiny stepped out from behind one of his legs.  
"There you are!" Crystal sighed in relief. "Where'd you find him?"  
"There's no time to talk! Our pack is under attack!" 


	4. Part 4

The Chia-Lupe  
Part 4  
  
Crystal stared with her mouth open.  
"What . . . By who?!" She exclaimed.  
"The Firiya Lupe Pack! They want some of our territory! Ayah has ordered everyone to fight, not including the pups. They're in the forest. We'll go drop Tiny off over there. Hurry!" Runner padded off into the forest.  
Crystal told Tiny to climb up on her back and hold on tight. She ran off after Runner.  
  
  
The sun rose, and with that, a new day. Ayah woke up, yawning. He howled the song of awakening. The pack awoke too after a while.  
It was just another morning, the pups were playing, the parents were talking and laying around, some were looking for Chias.  
Ayah then heard a howl. He turned to see a Lupe's silhouette on a hill near where the pack was laying. At first he thought it was Crystal, but then more Lupe silhouettes appeared around the first one. It was another Lupe pack, and they had come in their territory.  
He growled. He barked the parents stood up. They nudged their pups to Runner. Runner looked at Ayah. Ayah turned his head to the Lupe silhouettes. The parents understood. Ayah trotted toward them, the other Lupes following.  
Once they could see their faces, Ayah recognized them immediately. The Firiya Lupe pack. The same pack they fought for land twice before, the same pack that caused Arai's mate to die. They had battled and the Firiya pack retreated, despite the fact that they had more members.  
"This is our land," Ayah growled.  
"We know," Malari, the alpha-male, said coolly. "We have come for this land."  
"You have tried twice, the first time you were easily defeated, the second time, you caused one of my members to die. You were still defeated. Why try again?" Ayah growled.  
"We are stronger. We have more members. It is near mating season, we will need more room. Pups will be born." Malari said.  
Ayah eyed Malari and his pack. He turned and padded to Runner. His pack followed him.  
"We're going to fight," Ayah said.  
"What?! Why don't we let them have it? If Crystal hasn't come back by now, she's probably not returning. That decreases the chance of pups being born. I say we let them have some of our land." Hamakaze said.  
"No! She's coming back," Papaya said. "For once I agree with Ayah. I say we fight."  
Everyone was quiet.  
"Okay, Runner, take the pups into a safe part of the forest. Try to go find Crystal. Once you find her, come back and help us fight. Taiga, since you're the oldest pup, watch the others. Be sure they don't wander too far or make too much noise," Ayah explained.  
Runner nodded and padded off into the forest, calling for the pups to follow him.  
Ayah turned back to the Firiya Lupe Pack.  
"ATTACK!"  
  
  
  
Crystal met Runner in the forest. The pups were huddled near each other, laying down. Taiga was sitting up, as if he was looking for someone. She assumed Ayah put him in charge.  
"Taiga, keep Tiny with you guys. We have to go fight," Runner said.  
Crystal looked at Runner. "Or find a way to make peace."  
Runner nodded. Crystal ducked a bit so Tiny could hop off her back.  
"Stay near the Lupes. They won't hurt you," she told Tiny.  
Tiny nodded and skittered near the pups.  
"Let's go!" Runner said. He padded toward their territory. Crystal followed.  
  
  
They reached the hill that Crystal had walked over to escape. Once they were at the top, they could see the area where their pack usually stays.  
They reached the top. Their pack and the Firiya pack was fighting. Their were loud growls, whimpers, and howls.  
"We have to help them!" Runner yelled. He padded down the hill toward the fight.  
Crystal didn't know what to do. She usually didn't fight in the territory attacks. She just stayed away.  
Her pack was vastly outnumbered. Each Lupe had about 3 Lupes to fight.  
An idea struck Crystal. She howled the 'stop' song.  
No one stopped fighting. Crystal padded down the hill to the valley where her pack stayed. It was closer to the fight. She howled the song again.  
Some of the Lupes stopped. She howled it even louder. Everyone stopped but Ayah and Malari, who were fighting each other.  
Crystal looked their way. Someone whimpered loudly. Ayah fell to the floor. There was blood all over his fur. Malari was standing over him.  
"AYAH!" Papaya yelled, and trotted over to him. Crystal followed.  
"Ayah . . ." Papaya said again, and nuzzled him under his chin.  
Malari eyed the two Lupes and backed away, giving them their space.  
Ayah was laying on his side, his eyes closed. The other Lupes trotted over to them. They made a circle around him. The Firiya Lupes watched from a distance.  
"Father . . ." Crystal said quietly, staring at his face, which was in agony. She felt bad for him for the first time in her life.  
She could tell he wasn't going to live. He had many deep gashes in various parts of his body.  
"Where's . . . Where's Runner?" Ayah asked, struggling to talk.  
Runner blinked slightly and stepped forward.  
"You . . . Are the new . . . New alpha-male . . ." Ayah said.  
Runner blinked again. He looked confused.  
"Wha-What? I'm not old enough! I can't even hunt yet!" Runner looked around. "Why not my father? He's older than me!"  
"He . . . He doesn't know . . . When to fight and when not to . . . He'd rather not fight . . ."  
Runner looked very worried. "No, no, I can't! You . . . You'll live. You'll be okay."  
"No . . . I won't . . . The pack . . . Is yours . . ." Ayah groaned once and his eyes closed. His chest lowered in his last breath.  
"Ayah . . ." Papaya sighed quietly. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She nuzzled his face.  
Runner looked at Crystal. Crystal could tell what he was thinking: Should I be the alpha-male?  
Crystal nodded.  
Runner looked more confident.  
"What is your decision?" Malari asked. He had overheard everything. "Continue the fight, or give us some of your land?"  
Runner sighed. "You may have some of our land. But we get to choose where," Runner decided.  
"Very well. I must say you have chosen wisely. I respect you for that," Malari bowed his head in respect.  
Runner blinked. He wasn't used to this must respect.  
"Your alpha-male chose wisely. We will return tomorrow to get our land," Malari said. He howled the song of joining. His pack walked to him. They walked over the hill and out of their sight.  
"Did I do the right thing?" Runner asked Crystal.  
Papaya spoke up. "Yes, you did. We have more land than we need. I don't think any of us felt like fighting anyway . . ."  
Everyone gazed down to Ayah's lifeless body.  
Crystal sighed. "Go and take your place."  
Runner nodded, knowing what to do. He trotted up to the hill where Crystal and he had come to see their pack fighting. He howled the song of the new leader.  
Taiga had heard the song. He knew the battle was over. That also meant Ayah had died, and someone had taken over. That someone was his brother. He could tell his voice. He and the pups ran to where their pack was.  
The Ayon Lupe pack joined in the song. Taiga did too, since he was old enough to know the song. The other pups just howled happily. Tiny listened for a while and also howled in happiness.  
  
  
The Firiya pack had come and taken their land. Not the Ayon pack's favorite resting stop, but a few hills away. It wasn't much territory, but the Firiya pack accepted it.  
They decided to cast Ayah's body into the river.  
Mating season came. Runner asked Crystal to be his mate. Crystal agreed, but said they should wait till next mating season so the pack could adapt to their new leader. But Crystal agreed he would be hers forever.  
Actually, you could say that a pup was brought into the Ayon pack, because Runner and Crystal agreed to 'adopt' Tiny. The Firiya pack never challenged the pack for more land. The whole pack was glad.  
The next mating season passed, and Crystal gave birth to a pup. She named her Neko, just like she did in her dream. She was light blue too, just like in her dream.  
The Ayon Lupe Pack was happy.  
  
The End 


End file.
